Urinary incontinence (UI) is often described as either urge incontinence (where urine loss is associated with a sudden or strong desire to void) or stress incontinence (where urine loss is associated with coughing, laughing, or physical exercise). A more general category, mixed incontinence, includes those patients showing both stress and urge symptoms.
Although urinary incontinence is quite prevalent, it is still under-diagnosed and under-reported. The U.S. Department of Health and Human Services estimates that UI affects over 13 million Americans at a cost in excess of $15 billion per year. Many victims of UI do not seek help because of embarrassment or a perception that nothing can be done about their problem. Consequently, the general health and social life of these victims may be significantly compromised for years.
Fecal incontinence is the loss of voluntary control of defecation and can result from injuries or diseases of the spinal cord, injuries to the rectum or anus, senility, diabetes, and extensive inflammatory processes among other causes. In some cases surgery is indicated but treatment generally includes a bowel management program and the use of simple perineal exercises to strengthen the sphincters, perineal muscles and buttocks.